


August 24, 2002

by orphan_account



Category: DCU
Genre: Episode: s03e17 Unity, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-19
Updated: 2020-09-19
Packaged: 2021-03-08 03:08:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 34
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26548765
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Reverend Amos Howell's eyes widened as he remained on a tree branch.





	August 24, 2002

I never created DC.

Reverend Amos Howell's eyes widened as he remained on a tree branch due to refusing to complete extra farm tasks and the hungry creature pacing under the tree.

THE END


End file.
